


Много Джонлока из ничего

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Друзья решают подшутить над Шерлоком и Джоном, уверив каждого из них, что друг в него влюблён.<br/>Отсылки к Шекспировской комедии, белый стих и много стёба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано также на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4422651

Покрытый шрамами и славой доктор Ватсон в чине капитана вернулся к мирной жизни в Альбион. Хлебнул немало лиха он в Афганистане. Того не знал, что из огня да в полымя попал он, согласившись на предложенье Майка Стемфорда смотрины соседа нового устроить для него. Их в Бартсе ждал красавец статный, костюм его был явно от кутюр, однако же его манеры склоняли к мысли, что он мизантроп. Была короткой встреча, а беседа – и того короче. Словно выпад шпаги разил отставника тот взгляд, что был подобен блеску стали, а слова же детектива небрежно всех, кто был с ним рядом, добивали:

\- Видать, совсем скупа корона, раз пенсии вам явно не хватает на съём жилья и на наряд пристойный, - молвила ехидна в обличии кудрявого мужчины.

\- Послушайте, но я… - сперва замялся доктор от наглости такой. – Коль я бы применил свои таланты в снайперском искусстве, то начал бы отстрел конечно с вас. Тогда б наверняка обогатился и обществу услугу оказал, его избавив от такого хама.

\- Однако же вы доктор, а не воин, - расплылся в сардонической усмешке Шерлок Холмс. - Как много вы на той войне людей убили?

\- Не успевал считать.

\- Жаль, я хотел спросить, лишили жизни скольких вы на поле брани, а скольких в операционной погубили?

\- Я пристрастился к фирменному блюду: наш повар чудно острые готовил языки, что были вашему подобны. А остальные части тела при пациентах оставались, и никто из них до срока не отправлялся к праотцам в мои дежурства.

\- А вам в рот палец не клади, как вижу. Вы мне подходите, айда на Бейкер-стрит, там чудную квартирку присмотрел я у милейшей дамы.

\- Позвольте, как же так, ведь мы же с вами друг друга непременно загрызём.

\- Зараза к заразе… - прошептал Майк Стемфорд. – Как я рад, что сразу вы поладили, ребята.

\- Сейчас мы парочку убийств раскроем вместе, бухнём на брудершафт, убьём злодея и вмиг сойдёмся, - ответил Шерлок и, надев пальто, лабораторию стремительно покинул, не дав возможность Джону отказаться от столь экстравагантного соседа.

 

Так и случилось: переехал Джон в квартиру, что на Бейкер-стрит была, кросс в тот же вечер пробежал, отчаянного нового соседа спас метким выстрелом, после чего уже ненужный алюминиевый костыль был сдан в утиль – и заиграла жизнь отставника по-новому. Событья, как в калейдоскопе, менялись быстро и причудливо, сперва пугая, но уже не отпуская к серым будням и скучным вечерам в компании девиц стандартных и друг с другом схожих. От любой из них сбегал наш доктор, словно от чумы, лишь стоило ему от Шерлока посланье получить.

Менялись лица, дни, события, убийства… Одно лишь оставалось неизменным – ежевечерние беседы у камина со градом колких замечаний, немедля отбиваемых достойным оппонентом. Возможно, жили бы и дальше так они, когда б не брифинг, устроенный по поводу поимки Риколетти, где Шерлок был героем дня, конечно.

 

Стажёрке Китти Райли представилась возможность начать пресс-конференцию сию:

\- Сегодня нас присутствием почтили Шерлок Холмс и убеждённый холостяк Джон Ватсон по прозвищу Четыре Континента. Скажите, доктор Ватсон, как же так случилось, что вы каждый раз являетесь на люди с новой дамой, однако же доселе ни одной из них не удалось захомутать вас?

\- Была красива Сара, Мэри умницей была, а Джессика – чертовски сексуальна, однако удалось мне устоять. Когда б в одной особе повстречал я все эти качества, возможно бы тогда я и решился сочетаться с нею браком, - ответствовал карманный ловелас.

\- Да, Джон, тебе не следует жениться, иначе наплодишь ты дураков, - в обычной для него манере поддел своего друга Шерлок Холмс.

Он был славен тем, что никогда не говорил кому-то гадостей случайно, создавая впечатленье, что каждой фразой уязвить хотел он собеседника нарочно. По причине этой в Скотленд-ярде стал он притчей во языцех и немало успел «доброжелателей» нажить.

\- Питер Риколетти, - вернул инспектор Лестрейд разговор к причине, породившей то собранье, - разыскивался Интерполом много лет, но безуспешно, покуда Шерлок Холмс не согласился помочь полиции в нелёгком деле его поимки. Благодаря его блестящим способностям преступник был недавно схвачен. Мистер Холмс, - Грег сделал жест, предоставляя слово детективу-консультанту. Ой, зря он сделал это…

Пустился Холмс пространно объяснять свои ментальные находки, попутно выставляя безмозглыми тупицами инспектора Лестрейда, криминалиста и сержанта Донован, весь Интерпол и Скотленд-Ярд... В конце концов, не выдержала Салли:

\- Как вам не надоело говорить, когда вас тут никто не слушает?

\- Милашка, некоторым людям рот для того и дан, чтоб говорить, а вовсе не для тех художеств, что вы творили прошлой ночью с Андерсоном.

\- Да я!.. Да ты!.. – мисс Донован вскочила с места и опрометью бросилась из зала.

\- Держу пари, она вернётся с пистолетом, - шепнул Джон Ватсон.

\- Салли, естественно, глупа, но не настолько. Умоется немного в туалете водой холодной и подправит макияж, - ему ответил Шерлок.

 

Как только действо в зале конференций завершилось, Салли обратилась к Лестрейду:

\- Ох, как меня они достали, этот умник, язвящий вечно, что ни в грош не ставит чувства, и его несносный подпевала. Всё время потешаются над нами с Филиппом. Шерлок Холмс хамит вам и тупым считает. Что если б мы сыграли над ними злую шутку, влюбив друг в друга этих двух господ?

\- Да, это обещало б нам потеху и могло бы временно вниманье Шерлока отвлечь и дать нам ненадолго передышку, - вздохнул инспектор. – Я только за, и предлагаю для успеха затеи нашей Майкрофта привлечь.

\- А он нас не заложит? - засомневался Андерсон, струхнув маленько пред сиим вельможным мужем.

\- Об этом позабочусь самолично, - сказал Лестрейд. - За тридцать с лишним лет братишка Майкрофта довёл немало раз и вдоволь кровушки ему попортил. Я думаю, он будет только рад, коль сможет взять реванш. За сим откланяюсь и поспешу к Майкрофту.

\- А я отправлюсь к Молли, ведь она давно страдает от колких замечаний детектива, что пренебрёг её любовью, и не упустит шанса отомстить, - Салли, Филиппа чмокнув в щеку, поспешила в морг Бартса, где трудилась Молли Хупер, чтобы заговор составить.

\- И пусть подедуктирует он вволю, ища приметы того, чего в помине нет, - Филипп же начал схемы рисовать, кто и кому из них что должен был сказать как будто невзначай. Шерлок Холмс умён и проницателен сверх меры, однако он тщеславен, поэтому наживку надо так подать, чтобы его потешить эго и ЧСВ любовно почесать за ушком. А Ватсон прост, как дверь на Бейкер-стрит, и с ним прямолинейно можно действовать. Не улизнут канальи, и непременно в сети попадут. Тогда-то и начнётся всем потеха…

Решили план коварный претворить сообщники в день праздника в особняке Майкрофта. Мисс Хупер Ватсона как будто для беседы личной в оранжерею позвала, а Шерлок заперся в библиотеке, решив, что гости и родня его там не достанут из панциря привычного.

\- Представьте, милый Грегори, Джон Ватсон безумно, безрассудно, безнадёжно влюблён, - затравку кинул Майкрофт, прохаживаясь у библиотеки, в которой заседал Шерлок.

\- И кто виновница его терзаний? – раздался голос Лестрейда серьёзный.

\- Увы, тому виной не женщина, его прельстил мой брат.

\- Как, Ватсон?! Он же натурал! - Лестрейд столь достоверно выказал сомненье, что Бафту б непременно получил за превосходную игру.

\- И в том проблема немалая. Он не рискнёт открыться. Он только мне сказал, прося совета, - Майкрофт чуть не прыснул. – К тому же он себя считает недостойным любви такого всесторонне одарённого, как Шерлок.

\- Но ведь Холмс асексуал, и так влюблён в себя, блестящий ум свой высоко так ценит, что даже и не взглянет на него. Ох, бедный, бедный Ватсон…

– Сначала собирался я сказать, чтоб Джон назначил брату моему свиданье, начал ухаживать за ним, но быстро понял, что простодушный доктор будет на смех поднят Шерлоком и в сердце уязвлён. Он вряд ли справится с такою раной. Так что лучше я дам ему совет сию любовь из сердца вырвать и смириться с сонмом ничего не значащих девиц, - Майкрофт вздохнул картинно и потопал громко прочь по коридору.

А Шерлок, что весь этот разговор прослушал, дыханье затаив, боясь пошевелиться, чтоб себя не выдать, наконец-то отмер:

\- Ну и ну, Джон Ватсон бисексуал, и он влюблён в меня! Не может быть того! Когда б не Майкрофт произнёс всё это, то я бы заподозрил, что это розыгрыш. А хотя б и так? Что мне мешает в этом убедиться? Иль опровергнуть. Что же, доктор мой, коль вы не гей всего лишь на словах, то я иду на вы, и берегитесь!

 

\- Так о чём таком секретном хотела ты со мной поговорить? – спросил Джон Ватсон.

\- О чувствах к Шерлоку, - ответствовала Молли.

\- Догадывался я, что ты к нему неравнодушна. Это не секрет ни для кого.

\- Но тайна – та причина, по которой меня он отвергает. Он влюблён в другого, - выпалила Молли.

\- В другого? – поперхнулся Джон вином. – А я его считал асексуалом…

\- Асексуалом вынужденно стал он, поскольку он не может утолить любовный жар с предметом его страсти.

\- В кого же он влюблён? - так любопытство погубило Джона.

\- Я видела случайно, как он любовно гладил твой портрет, что в телефоне, и «Джон» шептал, задумавшись глубоко. А Донован на днях видала, как он целовал твой галстук.

\- Не может быть того! – в сердцах воскликнул Джон. – Вы, верно, сговорились.

\- Джон, почему к костюму ты сегодня не надел свой серый галстук?

\- Я не нашёл его. О, боже, я не мог представить… Теперь представил, и не идёт из головы всё то, что может с ним сделать этот извращенец, лупивший трупы в морге. Молли, что мне делать?!

\- Да ровным счётом ничего. Ведь он давно уже всё вычислил, измерил, взвесил свои шансы, а после к выводу пришёл: такой, как ты традиционно гетеронормальный, не запятнает честь свою прочной связью с человеком своего же пола. Так что можешь спать спокойно, тебе ничто не угрожает.

\- Так зачем всё это ты сейчас сказала мне?!

\- Мне жаль бедняжку Шерлока, он так в тебя влюблён, а из-за предрассудков гомофобных твоих страдать он обречён.

\- Да хоть бы и девицей родился Шерлок, с такой стервозной язвой я бы жить не смог.

\- Но ты живёшь с ним.

\- Чёрт, Молли, твоё упорство бы да в мирных целях! – разъярился Джон. – Иди ты лучше к Шерлоку и мозг ему… лечи. А я пойду и поищу девицу, что без пары пришла на этот вечер.

Никаких девиц свободных, конечно, Ватсон не нашёл, меж тем, зерно сомненья привело его к раздумьям. Нет, быть не может, чтоб такой красавец, как Шерлок Холмс, был столь в него влюблён! А что? Ведь Джон всегда считал себя мужчиной обаятельным, по-своему красивым, а прозвище Четыре Континента о прочем весьма красноречиво говорит. Так сделал Ватсон первый шаг на зыбкую тропинку, сочтя себя достойным предметом для любви соседа. Задумался затем, насколько Шерлок соответствует канонам красоты. Волосы прекрасны. Грудь? Хм, для женской слишком плоска, но к мужскому эталону красоты она близка и почти не волосата. Что дальше? А, конечно, ягодицы. Простынка их однажды обнажила, являя взору округлости, что были… скажем прямо, ничего. Красивым, безусловно, мог считаться Шерлок. К тому же, был он дьявольски умён. А сексуален ли? По впечатленью – да, что подтверждали слова Ирэн и Молли Хупер, страстно жаждавших его, но лёд, которым обдавал он женщин, говорил о том, что, судя по всему, то впечатленье первое, озвученное Джоном у Анжело, недалёким от истины было. А значит, что, возможно…

\- Нет, я не гей, а Шерлок Холмс не может быть влюблён в меня. Всё это нонсенс, - твердил как мантру отставной военный доктор, себя пытаясь защитить от той отравы, что в кровь уже попала и устремилась к сердцу.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Так как же мне проверить, действительно ли Джон в меня влюблён? – так размышляя, Шерлок фланировал по длинной галерее, увешанной портретами его достопочтенных предков. Раздумывая, как ему себя вести теперь с соседом, чуть не наткнулся он на двух фемин, что вдохновенно мыли ему кости:

\- Ах, боже мой, как Джон сподобился влюбиться в столь заносчивого человека? - вопрошала Салли.

«Вот ведь прошмандовка!», - подумал Шерлок и дал задний ход, чтобы послушать, что же будет дальше.

\- Однако Шерлок столь красив, умён и обаятелен, коль хочет им казаться, что тут не устоял бы даже камень, не то, что милый доктор наш, - ей отвечала Молли.

\- Не стану отрицать его способностей и внешних данных, к тому же он до безрассудства храбр и до победного конца всегда доводит любое дело. Вот если б не его язык и эти беспардонные манеры… Как бы ни был человек умён, успешен иль богат, Холмс тут же наизнанку вывернет сей образ, представив свету все его пороки напоказ. Он высмеял сегодня всех гостей, что были за столом, и оскорбил американского посла, послав его…

\- Не надо! – её прервала Молли. – Все мы знаем, что Шерлока язык настолько ж остр, как и его ум. Однако Ватсон как-то его терпит.

\- Ну да, он терпит Холмса в качестве соседа, но вряд ли сможет выдержать, когда, не дай господь, они сойдутся ближе, и этот фрик ударит его по точкам самым болевым. Нет, Майкрофт всё же прав, совет дав Джону, придушить в зародыше ту страсть.

\- Откуда у тебя подобная осведомлённость о делах семейных Холмсов?

\- Мне Лестрейд нынче по секрету рассказал, а он, как мне известно, давно со старшим Холмсом уж на дружеской ноге.

\- А с этого момента поподробней… - Молли Хупер под руку Донован взяла и увлекла в банкетный зал.

\- Прекрасно, значит, теперь весь Скотленд-Ярд, подобно бабушкам базарным, нас обсуждает… Значит, с Грегом вы сошлись, братишка, как я и думал, но не угомонились, и вам покоя не даёт мой статус холостой. Ну погодите, доберусь до вас, и вы ещё попляшете… Однако это подождёт, сперва я Джона должен отыскать и кое-что проверить, - Шерлок надел дежурную улыбку перед тем, как двинуться к гостям.

Меж тем, вернулся в зал и Джон, и оказался он смущён немало появленьем Холмса. Шерлок его окинул взглядом с ног до головы, сканируя подобно МРТ, процессор попыхтел в его Чертогах и выдал заключение: «Растерян, однако же причину стремится скрыть. Слегка напуган, но не кажет виду». Здесь явно что-то личное, обычно Джон подобен хрусталю и все его намеренья и мысли прозрачны. Видать, те балаболки не солгали и Ватсон им серьёзно увлечён. Ага, сжал кулаки и стиснул крепко зубы, решив всё отрицать. Что ж, поощрю его, прикинувшись влюблённым.

\- Друг мой, вы не находите, что слишком многолюдно собранье это, и нам пора домой.

\- Да-да, конечно, - согласился Ватсон. - Я только попрощаюсь с Майком.

\- Слишком много чести. Берём пальто и поскорей отправимся домой, где нас заждался череп.

Покинув столь поспешно особняк Майкрофта, друзья столкнулись с непростой задачей, как кэб поймать в сей очень поздний час. Однако им на выручку пришла Антея, подогнав роскошный лимузин ко входу. Усевшись на просторное сиденье, Холмс предложил немного злоупотребить гостеприимством брата и вином из его бара.

То показалось Джону очень странным, ведь Шерлок крайне редко пил спиртное, предпочитая расширять сознанье другими веществами. Неужто правда всё, о чём ему сказала Молли Хупер, и Шерлок, всё ж решившись на признанье, пытается набраться алкоголя для куража?

«Сказать иль не сказать? Вот в чём вопрос. Озвучить сразу все свои сомнительные чувства или лучше промолчать и пищу дать воображенью Джона своим томным и печальным видом? Коль скажешь прямо, то никуда не деться от сарказма, ведь чувства он так долго отрицал, считая их химическим дефектом. А промолчишь – так может сей тупак намёков не понять», – так думал Шерлок. Потом допил вино, вздохнул глубоко и картинно отвернулся, вперив очи в пейзаж, что проносился за окном, являя Джону свой прекрасный профиль.

Джона сердце не смогло остаться равнодушным к чужим страданиям, хоть и не мог он разделить тех чувств запретных. Он опять замялся и, Шерлока решивши ободрить, взял за руку. Вполне невинный жест и может быть сочтён за проявление участия иль дружбы, а может, и не только, коль угодно…

Шерлок замер и лишь лёгким пожатием ответил, боясь спугнуть его.

 

Тем временем, все наши интриганы собрались снова вместе обсудить, насколько удались сегодня планы коварные в ловушку заманить двух острословов.

\- Клянусь вам, клюнул он, - чуть не пищала от восторга Молли.

\- А ежели чего и заподозрил, то точно проведёт эксперимент, - Филипп добавил.

\- Я держу пари, мой брат до дома дотерпеть не сможет, и Ватсона завалит прямо на сиденьи лимузина, - высокомерно выдал Майкрофт.

\- И получит знатно по шарам от доктора, что на расправу скор. Забыли вы про тот синяк на скуле, которым детектива наградил он за гораздо меньший грех? – вмешался Лестрейд.

\- А я на то поставлю, что, ежели такое и случится, то Ватсон будет сверху. Или вы забыли, как он умеет усмирять зарвавшегося фрика иль затыкать фонтан его злословья? – раздался голос Салли.

\- Можно сколь угодно спорить, но кто же нам расскажет… - тяжко вздохнул Филипп.

\- А нам «жучки» на что? Натыкано немало их в машине, что я любезно предоставил брату. В квартире миссис Хадсон тоже их не счесть, - поведал тайну хитромудрый Майкрофт. – И все мы хоть сейчас подслушать можем, что у них творится, - сказал и из петлицы проводок достал с наушником.

Поочерёдно все припали сладострастно к наушнику, но всяк из них разочарован вскоре был.

\- Ничего не слышно. Они молчат. Одно из двух: иль ничего не вышло, или Шерлок догадался о прослушке, - подытожил Майкрофт.

\- Тогда я предлагаю организовать на Бейкер-стрит дежурство с оптикой сильнейшей и прочими примочками, - вдруг предложил Филипп.

\- Нет, это перебор и крайне неэтично, я на это дело сотрудников не выделю, - инспектор Лестрейд грозно зыркнул на подчинённых.

\- Но если мы в порядке инициативы личной, то вряд ли кто-то сможет запретить, - аманта поддержала Салли.

\- Майкрофт, это же нечестно и крайне неэтично! – Грег попытался их вразумить, но оказался в меньшинстве.

\- Но очень интересно, - ухмыльнулся старший брат, привыкший к шпионажу за младшим. – Мисс Донован, я выделю машину со всем фаршем, коль будет вам угодно в детектива поиграть на Бейкер-стрит.

\- Сегодня ночью я, инспектор, попрошу, мне в помощь судмедэксперта Андерсона, он всё равно не на дежурстве, - потёрла Салли ручки в предвкушении двух зайцев одним выстрелом убить. Ведь самом деле, чем служебная машина хуже мотеля или чужой квартиры. Коль не дождутся они порнушки гейской, то свою устроят…


	3. Chapter 3

Ушлый Шерлок, догадавшись о прослушке, всю дорогу молчал как рыба и руки не отнимал у Ватсона, попутно пульс его считая. Сердцебиенье Джона к их прибытию на Бейкер-стрит заметно участилось, что Шерлок подтвержденьем счёл возможных чувств. Но всё ж была помеха. И не одна…

Джон чересчур прямолинеен, и на непристойное признанье вполне мог врезать детективу промеж глаз. Тут надо было действовать хитрее, ведь доктор по природе справедлив и сострадателен, он непременно пожалеет безвинно пострадавшего. Насколько Шерлок знал своего брата, тот запросто мог всё это подстроить, а теперь же наслаждаться действом, подслушивая, как бывало раньше. Однако Шерлок Холмс немедленно сыграет представленье и для Джона, и для братца Майки, что заставит рыдать и плакать фигурантов в этом деле.

Едва вошли они в квартиру и уселись в кресла, Шерлок сразу начал диалог:

\- Джон, помнишь наш давнишний разговор у Анжело, когда спросил меня ты о подружках, а после о дружках?

\- Ещё я не в маразме и ответ твой досконально помню. Сказал ты, что питаешь лишь одну, но пламенную страсть, к своей работе. Неужто что-то изменилось с этих пор? – Джон счёл, что Шерлок так выходит на признанье в своих чувствах к нему, и был немало удивлён, услышав:

\- Джон, ты мне настоящий друг, поэтому хочу тебе признаться, почему я отвергаю плотские контакты: в детстве мы были с Майкрофтом в кровосмесительной связи. Он был намного старше, к тому ж сильнее и хитрее, тогда сопротивляться я не мог, хотя его прикосновенья были мне противней, чем поцелуи жабы. Когда я вырос, то смог дать ему отпор, и поспешил как можно дальше съехать. Но Майкрофт и доселе мною одержим, и держит под контролем непрестанно. Ни с кем сойтись мне близко не даёт, но мне и не хотелось до недавних пор ни поцелуев, а тем паче коитуса.

\- Вот подонок! – воскликнул доктор Ватсон, не сдержавшись. – Вот почему в тот первый день меня похитил он и мне устроил форменный допрос! Ещё и денег предлагал за слежку за тобой! Мой бедный Шерлок! – Джон поднялся и вмиг преодолел их разделявшее пространство, пытаясь Шерлока обнять, чтобы утешить. Внезапной мыслью поражён, вдруг резко отстранился он: – Я себе не слишком много позволяю? Тебе не неприятно?

\- Нет, спасибо, похоже, это как раз то, чего мне очень долго не хватало, - дружеских объятий человека, что не стремится затащить меня в постель, - ответил Холмс и тоже обнял Джона, и этот миг стал для обоих откровеньем…

Первым пробудился Ватсон, вернее его разум:

\- Но как же это всё произошло? Куда родители смотрели, почему никто не оградил тебя от брата?

\- Майкрофт был всегда хитёр и изворотлив, улик он никогда не оставлял. А без них никто не верил мальчику-подростку. Родители считали, что промеж нас извечное соперничество было за их любовь, что я его любимцем их считал, и потому всё сваливал на брата.

\- Как мне жаль, что уж давно запрет наложен на дуэли, иначе бы я пристрелил его, - Джон не на шутку рассердился.

Это было и хорошо (что зацепило), и плохо (не хватало в этом фарсе ещё смертоубийства). Так что ярость Джона счёл нужным Шерлок остудить:

\- Не забывай, вокруг него всегда полно охраны, я не хотел бы, чтоб ты пострадал. К тому же, Майкрофт может быть весьма полезным, как для меня лично, так и для Короны.

Джон голову склонил, чтобы не выдать полыхнувший злобой взгляд. Он ведь не человек-компьютер, просчитывающий минусы и плюсы от действий всех своих или чужих, и поступает зачастую под влиянием эмоций. Обычно он вполне уравновешен, но не сейчас. Всё это чересчур, он должен наказать двуличного мерзавца непременно, и Шерлока-бедняжку отогреть в своих объятиях. Конечно, человек боится признаться в нежных чувствах к кому-либо, коль в детстве пережил такое…

 

\- Ну ты и мразь! Со мной сошёлся ты лишь для того, чтоб я помогал тебе за Шерлоком шпионить! - Грегори Лестрейд, после отъезда гостей сидевший в кабинете на коленях у Майкрофта, вскочил и оплеухой наградил веснушчатую морду, что наслаждалась прослушкой и бокалом бренди.

\- Грег, ты не понимаешь ничего. Мой братец Шерлок раскусил наш план, он сговор заподозрил, и вот теперь на публику играет виртуозно, он ведь королева драмы.

\- А ты король обмана и мерзкий педофил, - обиженный инспектор схватил пиджак и пулей вылетел из дома Большого брата, обломов ему весь кайф от Шерлолицедейства и надежду на предстоящий жаркий секс, что, как известно, все калории сжигает гораздо эффективней и приятней занятия на тренажёрах.

\- Да, братец, шах. Однако я на каждый шах твой отвечаю матом, если помнишь…

 

\- Ёшкин кот, Шерлок и Майкрофт, чтоб мне пусто было! Естественно, что Шерлок будет снизу, - сказал Филипп, прослушав диалог соседей.

\- Ни в коем разе. Разве ты не понимаешь, что после столь глубокой травмы, Джон ему уступит непременно место сверху? Это сразу ясно, коли не полный ты кретин, как утверждает Шерлок, - Салли возразила.

\- Ну вот, понабралась манер у своего фрика, - Андерсон ответил.

\- А кто не стал бы психом после такого? Я удивляюсь, как он не подался в убийцы и помогает нам.

\- Не ты ль ещё недавно утверждала, что скоро поставлять нам трупы станет Шерлок, а ныне ты его столь рьяно защищаешь?

\- Естественно, я против педофилов! И больше в этих играх участия не стану принимать! – сержант схватила сумку и направилась к двери автомобиля.

\- Не ты ли эту кашу заварила, теперь же собираешься уйти и одного меня оставить?! – вскричал Филипп.

\- Ты опасаешься теперь за свою тушку в присутствии Майкрофта или горишь желаньем всё же продолжать прослушку? – съязвила напоследок Салли.

\- Ну и катись, а я останусь и разузнаю все их тайны! Вместо тебя я Хупер позову с собой дежурить.

\- Чтоб протереть на пару с ней полы? – раздалось из-за захлопнувшейся двери.

\- А хоть бы и полы… - не растерялся Андерсон упрямый и срочно вызвал Молли.

 

Мисс Донован так хлопнула дверьми, что задрожали стёкла все в домах окрестных, а Шерлок поспешил взглянуть в окно, чтоб убедиться, подтвердилась ли его догадка о том, что они с Джоном сейчас под наблюденьем. Узнавши силуэт знакомый Салли в свете фонарей, замыслил гений новый план коварный.

\- Джон, ты не мог бы снова меня обнять, но на этот раз уже в кровати и без одежды лишней? Вдруг мне уже намного лучше? – с невинным видом Шерлок предложил.

\- Может быть, для этой цели лучше нам позвать мисс Хупер иль на худой конец Ирэн? – замялся Ватсон. Разом пересохло в горле и мысли все куда-то унеслись.

\- На что ты намекаешь, что у меня худой конец?! – оскорблённым тоном, надув капризно губы, выдал детектив.

Сработало отменно, сразу вызвав у Джона виноватый вид, и Шерлок гнев на милость поменял:

\- Нет, Джон, подобное подобным обычно лечат. Как ты предпочитаешь, сверху или снизу?

\- Я не знаю, давай ты будешь сверху, и я сверху, - ляпнул Ватсон.

Нет, неужели в самом деле Шерлок предлагал ему сейчас заняться сексом?.. И он почти согласен. Ох, мамочки мои, ведь он не гей… Но он же врач. И разве в целях сексотерапии он не мог бы помощь оказать страдающему пациенту? Вскоре самоуговоры помогли, и Ватсон ощутил душевный и физический подъём.

 

\- Как это: «И ты сверху, и я сверху»? – воскликнули синхронно в разных районах Лондона Филипп и Майкрофт. Разобрало обоих любопытство не только подслушать, но и подсмотреть, что будет происходить в квартире миссис Хадсон.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Миссис Хадсон, пожалуйста, включите ноутбук.

\- Вот этот, светло-серый? – невольная сообщница неловко открыла крышку и коснулась кнопки.

\- Он самый, умоляю, поскорее.

\- Уже включила, однако не могу войти, он требует пароль.

\- Попробуйте набрать «король дедукции» иль «детективный гений», - ей Майкрофт указание вновь дал.

\- Ой, получилось, получилось, - пожилая дама захлопала от радости в ладоши.

\- Прошу вас не шуметь, не то спугнуть их можем. Там на экране должен быть голубенький значочек с буквой S.

\- Такой, как доллар?

\- Ага, он самый. Клацните два раза мышкой по нему, только очень быстро, чтоб запустился скайп.

\- Вращается колёсико на фоне окошка голубого, - сказала миссис Хадсон. – Вот, наконец, открылось.

\- Теперь ищите слева в контактах моё имя.

\- Тут есть только какой-то Майкрософт и мордочка с рогами и короной.

\- Ну, Шерлок, погоди!.. Так это я и есть. Ткните в эту морду мышкой, она должна и справа появиться, а рядом – пара кнопок. Нажмите видеозвонок.

\- Ой, Майкрофт, я вас вижу! Что за чудо! – пожилая леди хлопнула в ладоши.

\- Я вас – тоже. Да, техника на месте не стоит. Теперь вы приглушите звук, чтоб не спугнуть двух наших голубков, и разверните ноутбук. Тихонько подойдите к двери Шерлоковой спальни. Чуть приоткройте дверь. 

Марта Хадсон на цыпочках подкралась и отворила дверь. Из-за неё тотчас же донеслось:

\- О, боже, Шерлок, ты настолько гибкий!

\- Не видно ничего. Откройте шире дверь, чуть наклоните крышку ноутбука. Так и держите.

\- Мне неудобно держать одновременно и трубку телефона, и ноутбук, не говоря уж о моральной стороне… - чуть слышно прошипела миссис Хадсон.

\- Я подарю вам новый мобильный с гарнитурой блютуз и ноутбук в придачу, ну а сейчас умолкните, пожалуйста.

Старушка замолчала, ей ведь тоже было очень любопытно, что мальчики любимые её там вытворяют. Интересно посмотреть и познавательно, быть может…

 

Джон аккуратной стопкой складывал на стул одежду, а Шерлок – как попало побросал свою на пол и забрался под одеяло, сверля оттуда взглядом. Ватсон, закончив развешиванье брюк на спинке стула, смущаясь, подошёл и сел на краешек кровати.

\- Ты всегда настолько робкий? Тогда понятно, почему все пассии твои уходят очень быстро.

\- Я не робкий, - Джон занырнул под одеяло. - Уходят дамы, обидевшись, что я бросаю их, чтоб побежать к тебе, едва услышав твой звонок. – Разлёгся тут на середине! Ну-ка подвигайся и подбери свои мослы, - сказал он и толкнул бесцеремонно нахального засранца.

\- Что-то ты неласков, - Шерлок отвернулся к стенке и свернулся калачиком.

Джон мысленно ругнулся и тронул друга за плечо.

\- Прости. Коль хочешь, можем всё тотчас же отменить.

\- Ну уж нет. Коль ты не трусишь, то и я не струшу, - хитрец к нему немедля повернулся и руку положил на талию. Стрельнул стервец глазами и едва заметно улыбнулся. – Хочешь, покажу, что значит я сверху и ты сверху?

Джон оцепенел, когда две сильные руки его к себе прижали, и Шерлок перекатился так, что оказался сверху и обвил его ногами, прижимаясь к паху твёрдым естеством. Это было так необычно и очень возбуждающе.

\- О, боже, Шерлок, ты настолько гибкий! – не смог он восхищения сдержать.

Мгновение спустя раздался страшный грохот – то свалился незадачливый Филипп, карабкавшийся вверх по водосточной трубе, чтоб заглянуть в окно. Шерлок подорвался с кровати и метнулся невесомой тенью к окну.

\- Ага, я так и думал…

\- Что там произошло? – Ватсон тоже встал с кровати и, попытавшись взять со стула свои трусы, заметил их домовладелицу в дверях, да не одну, а с ноутбуком, с монитора которого таращилось знакомое лицо. – Как вам не стыдно, миссис Хадсон?! Майкрофт, и вы туда же?

Шерлок обернулся и заржал. Большой Брат тут же отключился, разразившись непарламентской тирадой по поводу придурка, поломавшего весь кайф.

\- Шерлок, ты хотя б прикрылся, - заметил Джон, - и потрудился объяснить, что тут, к чертям собачьим, происходит.

\- Нет, ну, каков наглец! И право, миссис Хадсон, вам должно быть стыдно, - утирая слёзы от смеха, молвил Шерлок.

\- Между прочим, я тут ни при чём, я только выполняла просьбу брата, желавшего немедленно связаться и поговорить, - ответила домовладелица, и в миг ретировалась, пытаясь сохранить лицо.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Твой брат совсем свихнулся, раз соглядатаем к тебе приставил миссис Хадсон! Кто бы мог подумать!.. Нет, я ему таки начищу харю за мерзкие деяния его, - от избытка эмоций Джон не попал ногой в штанину и свалился на пол.

\- Не стоит, Майк из лучших побуждений пытался нас свести, но любопытство погубило кошку, - хоть брат и язва та ещё, но Шерлок не желал ему худого. А Ватсон был вполне способен на убийство, тем паче, в состоянии аффекта.

\- С чего ему сводить нас, если он, как ты утверждаешь, по-прежнему тобою одержим и всюду нос суёт, чтоб ничего не упустить из виду. А тебе смешно… Постой, ты знал, что он за нами наблюдает, и для него всю эту пьесу разыграл? – рука непроизвольно сложилась в кулак и засадила в глаз соседу, немного отрезвив того.

\- Бьёшь, значит, прав он, и меня ты любишь, - заметил Шерлок, потирая бровь. - Так рьяно ты стремишься за честь мою вступиться, право, я польщён.

\- Что ты себе вообразил? Да если бы не эти балаболки, твердившие о страсти неземной ко мне, тебя томящей, я б в жизни не повёлся на твой спектакль, - сердито буркнул Ватсон.

\- А если это не совсем спектакль? – кудрявый гений снова сомненье зародил у Ватсона в уме.

\- Так значит, Салли с Молли были правы, и меня ты любишь? – удивился Ватсон.

\- Не так, чтоб очень… Но когда узнал, что мои ты чувства разделяешь…

\- Я не говорил… - тут Ватсон начал, но Холмс его тотчас же перебил:

\- Да-да, конечно, но мне достаточно и взглядов твоих, чтобы понять, что ты в меня влюблён.

\- Шерлок, я тебя люблю как человека и восхищаюсь твоим умом…

\- Все говорят, что башковитость нынче в моде и очень сексуальна, не находишь?

\- Ты мне и вправду очень симпатичен, - признался Джон, - хоть я совсем не гей.

\- Стало быть, они не ошибались, и ты тоже… - перехватив суровый взгляд Ватсона, Шерлок произнёс: - Не так, чтоб очень…

\- А с этого момента поподробней. Кто «они»? Я не люблю подставы и хотел бы немедленно мерзавцев проучить, - Джон загрелся новою идеей.

\- Один уже наказан. У Филиппа навскидку перелом лодыжки и множество ушибов.

\- Ты так о том спокойно говоришь. Прежде всего, я врач, и мой врачебный долг велит мне позаботиться о нём, хоть я его, как прежде, не терплю, - Джон рыпнуться хотел за своей сумкой с лекарствами, но Холмс его остановил:

\- Не стоит, с ним там Молли Хупер, пускай попрактикуется на нём. Она помощь медицинскую ему окажет, а он поможет ей начать общаться не только с трупами и лупящим их фриком.

\- Шерлок, ты совсем не фрик, - тяжёлая рука вмиг стала невесомой и ласково погладила синяк. – Но иногда бываешь столь несносен…

\- Я знаю, но ничего поделать не могу, такой уж уродился. Как ты смотришь, чтоб интриганам нашим отомстить?

Джон снова сжал кулак.

\- О, нет же, доктор, я имел в виду не так. Прикинемся мы парочкой влюблённой, и притом настолько сладкой, что задавит жаба всех.

\- Ну если только просто притвориться.

\- Предлагаю начать, как только Молли и Филиппа заберёт машина скорой. С тобою заберемся мы вон в тот автомобиль с последнейшим устройством для прослушки и закатим Майкрофту концерт.

 

Британское правительство в расстройстве покрутило регулятор громкости и разочарованно вздохнуло. Глотнувши для поправки нервов немного бренди, уж почти решило брату нанести внеплановый визит, но внезапно услыхало странный звук, очень громкий стон последовал за ним. Майкрофт уселся поудобней и превратился в слух.

\- Да, Джон, вот так, не останавливайся, боже…

\- О, Шерлок, ты такой горячий…

\- У тебя такой большой и твёрдый…

\- Так прими его скорей…

\- Ох… ах… а дальше нецензурно.

Майкрофт сразу взмок и возбудился неприлично, набрал Лестрейда, моля богов, чтобы тот трубку взял. Молитвы эти не пропали втуне, и вскоре знакомый голос поинтересовался:

\- Ну, чего тебе?

\- Мон шер ами, тут встал один вопрос, который не терпит отлагательств и требует участья твоего.

\- Мне нынче недосуг, покуда от руки ты набросай заметки по тому вопросу, а завтра мы с тобой поговорим, - был Лестрейд непреклонен и не собирался спускать с рук непотребство и разврат.

\- О, Грегори, ни в чём я не виновен. Уверен, брат мой эту карту разыграл, чтоб отомстить, наш замысел пронзив, и Ватсона скорее развести на секс. Послушай, им, ей богу, хорошо там. А то б я непременно потащил тебя к нему для очной ставки и с пристрастьем допросил бы брата, - Майкрофт мобильный поднёс к динамику, откуда раздавались охи-ахи и стоны протяжные.

\- Пожалуй, я приеду, - у Грегори аж в горле пересохло от картинок, выносивших мозг.


	6. Chapter 6

Джон и Шерлок, держась за руки, шли по направленью к Ярду. Холмс выглядел довольным, как курица, что только что снесла… нет, не яйцо, скорей сарай по пьяни, а Джон сиял, как новый пенни и очаровательно краснел. Надобно признать, что нравилось ему сжимать своею эту узкую ладонь. Воспоминанья о вчерашнем сумасбродстве будоражили фантазии его, впуская в мысли смуту. Когда они изображали с Шерлоком на пару феерический оргазм, то дух его поднялся боевой. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы не сдержался и впился в эти пухлые уста, а впрочем, он и сейчас не прочь… Стоп, стоп, о том не думать, иначе пострадает дело, коим заняться должен нынче детектив.

Впервые разум Холмса был всецело занят не делом предстоящим, а анализом того, что ощущает Джон, интерпретируя мельчайшие нюансы голоса и мимики того. Все эти знаки так и кричали, что сегодня ночью наверняка произойдёт не только имитация того, чем занимаются два взрослых человека, испытавших страсть.

Вошли без стука в кабинет Лестрейда, а там, два джентльмена баловались плюшками и кофе…

\- Вот вам и здрасьте, был уверен я, что у них размолвка, - шепнул чуть слышно Шерлок. – Подыграй мне, Джон, вчера хотел ты Майкрофта прибить, так покажи, на что ради меня способен.

\- Дай мне перчатки, что у тебя в кармане.

Джон Ватсон с видом крайне деловым перчаткой шлёпнул Майкрофта по носу и молвил так:

\- Вы, сударь, негодяй, вас вызываю на дуэль я, и вы ответите за всё, что причинили брату.

\- Дуэль? Да что, офонарели вы? Или мозги вам вышиб тот оргазм вчерашний? – оскорблённым тоном ему ответил страший Холмс.

\- Вы примите мой вызов, коль не хотите, чтоб ославил вас публично, педофилом и трусом называя.

\- Вот те раз… Ты мне твердил вчера, что ты не виноват, - Грег бросил взгляд на Шерлока, потом – на Майка.

Детектив схватился первым делом за бумаги и усердно делал вид, что не интересует его сей вздор, что происходит рядом.

\- Джон, ты ведь не думаешь всерьёз, что стану я с тобой стреляться? – поинтересовался иронично Майкрофт.

\- Зачем стреляться, Ватсон предлагает вам обоим фитнесом заняться, вооружившись зонтиком и тростью, - дверь хлопнула, и на пороге возник посыльный, державший алюминиевый костыль, тот самый, что давно стоял за дверью в спальне Джона и пылился.

Естественно, предвидеть Шерлок смог и этот вариант развития событий. Подмигнувши другу, он взял из рук посыльного ту трость и перебросил Ватсону. Поймав её, тот сразу замахнулся. Не оставалось Майку ничего, как неизменный атрибут свой – зонт – схватить и защищаться от ударов, что летели градом.

\- Послушай, Джон, я не творил того, в чём меня Шерлок обвиняет.

\- Как интересно, я сейчас не говорил, что именно ты сделал, - Джон выдал ложный выпад.

\- Брат, признайся, ты ему наврал, - отвлёкшись на секунду, Майкрофт получил неслабый удар по жопе.

\- Так я признался Ватсону… почти что. Настала очередь твоя сознаться в том, что стал вчера ты сводней и нагло лгал, что любит Джон меня, - спокойным ровным тоном молвил Шерлок.

\- Я признаю, что было весело нам всем открыть глаза вам на природу ваших отношений. Ну а теперь пусть Ватсон поклянётся, что ничуть тебя не любит.

\- Лгать не могу ни людям, ни себе, - признался доктор, салютуя тростью. – Испытываю я к сибирской язве, что зовётся Шерлок, влечение. И как благородный человек прошу его руки.

\- Вот это номер! – воскликнул Грег. – Ведь получилось то, что мы замышляли, чтоб я помер…

\- Не дам согласья своего, покуда Шерлок мне не скажет, что союз сей доброволен и взаимны чувства, - Майкрофт оперся на зонт и с невозмутимым видом посмотрел на брата.

\- Взаимны чувства, ведь у меня есть сердце в отличьи от тебя. Твоя взяла. Джон, я премного извиняюсь, но я действительно приврал вчера изрядно, чтобы павлина этого позлить.

\- Ну что за люди?.. Ничего святого! - возмутился Ватсон.

\- Надеюсь, ты не передумал? – показалось Джону, или в том вопросе Холмса прозвучало беспокойство?

\- Нет, мы пойдём жениться, а на тебе, чтоб непременно были платье и фата.

\- Я буду выглядеть комично, - засмеялся Шерлок.

\- Комично будет, если в мэрию придёшь ты в подвязках синих под короткой юбкой, - Джон был непреклонен. – Подружками «невесты» будут Салли и Молли. Грег, ты наш настоящий друг, я был бы очень рад взять в шаферы тебя, а Майкрофт всё оплатит.

\- Да, бей посуду – я плачу, - ехидно улыбнулся Майкрофт. – Джон, да поцелуй уже свою «невесту», мы не смотрим.

Ватсон наконец-то смог исполнить то, чего душа желала, и прижался губами к этим пухлым восхитительным губам.


End file.
